


Wedding

by StAnni



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: It has been five weeks.  A week for every year that they were together. Eames tries to focus on the fact that in thirty five days he has kept it pretty much together – he has not succumbed to his weaker nature and have not given Arthur any indication as to the extent of the current inner hellscape he is dealing with in Arthur’s absence.





	Wedding

Arthur doesn’t stay inside the room when the speeches start. Eames watches him, quietly meandering towards the doors.

Outside it is summer and clouds have dragged across the sky. Arthur, his jacket over a lawn chair and his shirt pushed up at the arms, is lighting a cigarette – and when he sees Eames heading his way, takes a drag and moves his gaze.

It has been five weeks. A week for every year that they were together. Eames tries to focus on the fact that in thirty five days he has kept it pretty much together – he has not succumbed to his weaker nature and have not given Arthur any indication as to the extent of the current inner hellscape he is dealing with in Arthur’s absence.

“You alright?” he asks and Arthur, possibly out of habit, possibly out of spite, offers him a drag from his cigarette as he nods “Yep.”  
His fingers brush Arthur’s as he hands the cigarette back but if Arthur notices, Eames can’t tell. Arthur does raise his eyebrows and give a small smile, dimples and all, at Eames’ suit. “Nice suit.” He says, and Eames, smirks “Thanks, I do own one.”

Eames lights his own cigarette and Arthur’s mouth makes a soft line as he exhales, Eames notices, as he tries his best to avoid Arthur’s eyes. Arthur’s voice is unaffected and light – but searing against Eames’ heart “These two, right. Who’d have thunk it.”

Eames doesn’t respond right away but ashes his cigarette against his shoe. “I suppose they have as good a chance as any.” The words feel hollow and the jealousy behind them claws with nasty hooks up Eames’ throat. It shouldn’t have been Mall and Dom, it should have been them.

Arthur, as if he can read Eames’ mind – and who is to say he can’t – chuckles, and again so light that it is cruel “Cheer up, James.” Eames, taken aback by the comment, looks up – into those cold brown eyes – fixed on him “It’s not as if we have anyone to blame but ourselves, right.”

It is true and of course, it is Arthur, so Eames should expect nothing less than brutal, passive, honesty. He looks away and squints against the sun – he’d rather be blinded than drown in those dark depths. “Right.”


End file.
